the_ministry_of_neutral_systemsfandomcom-20200213-history
The CWAC Awards
The Meeting Room of the CWAC Building Wuher: Welcome to the first CWAC Awards. -CWACians start to get seated- Dylan: Genera Ik'paj better win. Wuher: So lets start with the awards. The first award is for the best chat mod. The nominees are: KaharZamet, SGTGreenWizard, and Bright Starsong. The award goes to... The only mod who is on regularly and does his job... KaharZamet! -Kahar runs on stage- Kahar: Whoo! Yeah! Suck it bitches! -starts air thrusting, takes award, and runs away- Dylan: That bitch Jeulin: forgot to Dylan: give us Jeulin: credit. Dylan: I would like it Jeulin: if you could Dylan: shut the fuck up Jeulin: and stop finishing my sentences. Wuher: The next award goes to best page overall. The nominees are: J'onn Doewalker, Genera Ik'paj, Kavok Ordo, and Prune Face. Dylan: Genera Ik'paj is the best page and you all know it. Wuher: And the winner is... Genera Ik'paj! Dylan: -runs up on stage- I wrote this I'm very proud of myself it's the most generic page ever you guys suck... Fishy: di sum1 sae suk cokc? -all the CWACians turn around- -army of fishmen standing there- Fishy69: pr3p@r te anis Kahar: Ohshi -chokes on steak- Wuher: Somebody give him CPR! -everyone stares at each other- -Kahar is kill- Fishy4: R@3P DEM!!!!!!! -an army of fishmen run through the room raping people- Atom: -pulls out glock- STAY BACK! Fishy420: he it luk lik ur cokc -Atom kills Fishy420- Dylan: -pulls out Native American hunting bow- Looks like a feast tonight boys. Price: -pulls out a bag of topkek- Jeulin: I'm Batman! -starts beating the fishies to death- -The Brotherhood members meet up- Wuher: Stay back Fishy! I've banned you before, I'll do it again! -starts swinging ban hammer wildly- Fishy6: u nevr b8n m3 Fishy21: ar m3 -Wuher gets surrounded by fishies- Boba: Should we go help him? o_o Dylan: Nah fuck him. -Wuher presses a button on the stage and a door opens behind him- Fishy69: r@p3 hem! Wuher: -closes the door to the room right before the fishies can get in- Go kill them instead! -points at The Brotherhood- -all the fishies turn around- Fishy69: prepar te anis Price: I think that's the armory that Wuher just went in. I saw some guns. Dylan: Well then we need to find a way inside. -all the fishies are closing in on The Brotherhood- Dylan: Fresh little boys over there! -points to a bunch of CWACians using forks to defend themselves- -all the fishies turn around- Fishy52: -closes in on Blarth- cum hear lil boi Blarth: Watching little boys is interesting, especially when they're naughty. Fishy52: dis abot 2 b notty Dylan: -sets up a ladder- Gashon: I've got this. -climbs up the ladder, opens the vent grate, then goes into the vent and locks the grate- Dylan: What the hell Gashon?! Gashon: Screw you guys, I'm getting out of he.. -Dylan fires an arrow right into Gashon's skull. His body hits the grate, snapping it off, and then his body crashes to the floor with it- Fishy69: daed body! -all the fishies start feasting on Gashon's body- Atom: Shit they're cannibals o_o -The Brotherhood climb up the ladder into the ventilation system- -Bane and Knight are the only ones left alive in the room- Bane: Knight, get your weapons ready. -Bane and Knight pretend to hold lightsabers- Knight: Cuts down fishies. Fishy69: kek Fishy11: get tem! -a bunch of fishies jump at Bane and Knight- The Ventilation System Dylan: Alright guys we just need to keep crawling this way until we get to the armory. -heavy breathing is heard- Jeulin: Boba take off the helmet, maybe you'll breathe easier. Boba: It's not me o_o -all The Brotherhood members sit still for a minute- -Bright, out of breath, crawls towards them- Dylan: God dammit Bright, I almost shot you. Bright: So I heard you guys want to get to the armory. Luckily I have a key. Follow me. -The Brotherhood follow Bright through a few tunnels until they reach a ladder and a massive grate- -Bright opens the grate with a golden key and lowers the ladder- Bright: Hi Wuher. Wuher: Oh, it's just you Bright. -The Brotherhood members follow Bright down the ladder- Wuher: What the hell Bright? Why'd you bring them here? Atom: You don't give a fuck about any of us don't you? -grabs Wuher and slams his head against the wall- Wuher: Ow! Please! I'll give you safe transportation out of here and money. Atom: We know all the bullshit, don't try any of this with us. -yanks Wuher away from the wall and throws him against the door- Wuher: Don't kill me! Atom: You deserve a fate much worse. -gets ready to press button to open the armory door- Wuher: Seriously! This whole place will explode when I die! Atom: Do we really want to believe you? Wuher: Check the files! Price: -smashes open Wuher's file cabinet- He's right. It's all in the designs right here. Apparently there's a microchip in his neck. Dylan: Well then remove the microchip. Price: It's not that easy. Trying to remove the microchip will blow up the building. Dylan: Well what do we do? I want to get out of here alive, but I don't want to let this fucker get away with all the stuff he's done to us. Wuher: What did I do to you? I was just protecting CWAC! Dylan: Well, you tried to kill us earlier by luring the attention away from you. You banned me for an unnecessary amount of time. Lets see... Wuher: I'm sorry! Please, just let me go and I'll never do any of this again! Atom: -leans in close to Wuher's ear- See, we've done that before, and obviously we can't trust you. -slaps Wuher- Dylan: Well one of us is going to have to sacrifice ourselves. -dead silence for a few minutes- Jeulin: I'll do it. I'm the most likely to survive since I'm Batman. Dylan: Alright. The rest of you gear up. We get out of here ASAP. -Jeulin pins Wuher against the door while the rest of The Brotherhood and Bright gear up- Wuher: Please! I'll arrange for one of my planes to pick us up! Jeulin: Alright. Do it. -Wuher pulls out his cell phone and talks to somebody- Wuher: Alright. The plane is on its way. Dylan: Good. -looks at Jeulin- -Jeulin pins Wuher against the door again- Wuher: What the hell?! I just saved you guys! Jeulin: It's called payback, bitch. -Bright and the rest of The Brotherhood exit through the ventilation grate while Jeulin and Wuher stay behind- On the Roof -Bright and The Brotherhood exit through a hatch onto the roof- Bright: Our plane should be here any minute. -a black luxury jet appears faintly in the night sky- Kryyton: This is Kryyton, I'm coming in for a landing behind you. Dylan: Ok Kryyton :) Kryyton: Dylan? -heart attack- -a massive explosion is seen as the plane crashes behind the building- Everyone: Damn! Dylan: At least it was Kryyton. Bright: I guess you could say that went downward pretty quickly. Price: Topkek...ah dammit I dropped my bag of topkek back in the building. -a bunch of fishies appear out of the hatch- Fishy69: -holding the bag of topkek- is this sum secs toy? Price: That is MY bag of topkek! -Price's eyes turn red and he begins to shake as his fists clench- Fishy69: u horny -Price shoots lasers out of his eyes at Fishy69- Fish69: r@p3 lazorz! -explodes- -Price picks up the bag of topkek- Fishy11: al hial te r@p3 god -all the fishies get on their knees and wave their arms up and down, repeatedly chanting "all hail the rape god"- Atom: Dafuq? o_o Price: Kill them. -Atom fires his glocks at the fishies- -a shuttle with a weird-looking cat marking on the side lands on the roof- -all The Brotherhood members point their guns at the shuttle- Kantor: -steps out of the gunship- Take it easy mates. I'm your ride out of here. Dylan: I thought you were in the building. Kantor: Nah, that would've thrown my sleep schedule way off. -Bright and The Brotherhood get on the gunship and it takes off- Dylan: -looks at Price- You know what to do. Price: -pulls out a phone- Jeulin, you're all clear. The Armory Jeulin: Are you prepared to answer for what you've done Wuher? Wuher: You fool! You'll die! Once I'm dead, they'll know it was you and your friends. Then they'll come after your friends! Jeulin: You have nobody left. -presses the button to open the armory door- -the door opens up and a bunch of fishies on the floor look at Wuher- Fishy6: fres cokc -Jeulin shoves Wuher onto the stage- Fishy9: get raedy bois Wuher: Please don't do this. -Jeulin pushes Wuher off the stage- -Fishy6 grabs Wuher and yanks him into the crowd of fishies- Wuher: -grabs onto the edge of the stage- Please! Save me Jeulin! I'll do anything! Anything! I'll leave you guys alone! I promise! This time, I really mean it! Jeulin: I'm sorry Wuher. I wish I could help you, but we've given you too many chances. -kicks Wuher- Wuher: (Darth Vader voice) NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! -disappears into crowd of fishies- -Jeulin runs through the meeting room of the CWAC Building- Kane: Please! Help me! -Jeulin sees Kane cowering in a corner, grabs him, and carries him over his shoulder- Jeulin: Hang on Kane. We'll get out of here. -bursts through the door of the room into the main hall- Fishy68: get dem! -Jeulin runs through the halls, shoving past fishies- -an explosion erupts from the meeting room and is now shortly behind Kane and Jeulin- Jeulin: Almost to the exit... Kane: The fire is right behind us! Fishy68: fire! AHSDFIHSDFIHSIDFIHSDIFDSIHFDSF -blows up- -Jeulin bursts through the exit door of the CWAC Building- -the explosion fades away as it reaches the exit of the CWAC Building, destroying the entire building- Kane: How do we get out of here? Jeulin: I've got that. -the Jeulinmobile suddenly pulls up- Kane: Awesome! THE END